fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 14: A Fujoshi Idol With No Shame Transcript
(After the opening, Taylor is shown in her shared room reading one of her favorite shounen-ai manga. She has a big grin on her face while Martha is making tea for her and Taylor.) Martha: Are you enjoying yourself, Taylor? Taylor: Teeheeheeheehee! I sure am! Martha (chuckles): I can tell. (Taylor is still reading her manga while Martha finishes making the tea.) Martha: Taylor, I'm done making the milk tea. Taylor (frowns): Awww! I'm in the middle of reading this! (smiles) Okay, I'll have some. (Taylor puts down her manga and comes to Martha. Martha pours a cup of milk tea for her and pours a cup of milk tea for Taylor.) Martha: A cup of milk tea for you and a cup of milk tea for me. Taylor: Thanks, Martha! *sips tea* This is great! Martha: You're welcome, Taylor. *sips tea* (Taylor gulps down the rest of her milk tea and goes back to reading her manga. Martha laughs.) Martha: You sure enjoy shounen-ai and yaoi, don't you? Taylor: Yup! Sure do. I'm a fujoshi idol with no shame. I see nothing wrong with enjoying shounen-ai and yaoi. *quickly finishes manga* (Martha turns the TV on to Does Senpai Still Hate Me?. Taylor happily watches it while Martha pours herself another cup of tea and sips it.) Martha: Did you know that Cosette is a fan of that show? Taylor (eyes sparkling): OMG! Cosette is a fan of Does Senpai Still Hate Me?. That's...SO COOL~! Another fellow fujoshi idol like me. Martha: Do you hang out with other yaoi fans like yourself? Taylor: I sure do. My fujoshi and fudanshi friends and I hang out a lot. Martha: I know what a fujoshi is--a female yaoi fan. But what is a fudanshi? Taylor: A guy who likes yaoi. Martha: Oh, so a male yaoi fan? Taylor: Yup. Oh! Martha? Martha: What is it? Taylor (grins): How about we go to a schoolboy themed butler café? Martha (surprised): Me and you? Taylor: Yeah! Let's go! *takes Martha's hand* (Taylor and Martha are walking side by side. They saw the rest of Spirited 6 and Toshiko.) Hayate: Hey, Tay-chan. Hey, Martha-chan. Where are you going? Martha: Taylor and I are going to a schoolboy themed butler café. Taylor: Anyone want to go with us? Fumiya: How about Toshipi? Toshiko (wide-eyed): Wha--? Me? Andrea: Yeah, Toshiko. You should go with them. Toshiko (frowns): I don't know about that. Taylor: You like yaoi and shounen-ai like I do, right? Toshiko: Yeah. Taylor: So, come with us. Come on, let's go! (Toshiko goes along with Taylor and Martha with a small smile on her face.) (The three girls are on their way to a schoolboy themed butler café. Then they saw Cosette.) Taylor: Cosette? Is that really you?! Nice to see you again! Cosette: Oh, hello~nya! Nice to see you again, Taylor-chan~nya! Martha: Oh, Cosette, what a pleasant surprise! Toshiko: Cosette-chan. She's a member of Global Shinedust, right? Cosette: That's right~nya. You're going in with me~nya? Taylor: Yeah. And...you like "Does Senpai Still Hate Me?"?! Cosette: I do~nyan! (Toshiko sees that they are at the café.) Toshiko: Here we are. Let's go, I guess. (Taylor, Martha, Toshiko, and Cosette walk into the café and are welcomed by Kai Nakamoto and Leon Fujisaki who are butlers dressed up as schoolboys. Meanwhile, Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki are sneaking around.) Akio: Hey, where's that little friend of yours? Kokona: Oh, Ju-tan? Well, she said that she's going to wherever it leads her. Whatever "it" is. Anyway, we don't need her for this; she'll just get in the way. Hideaki: I thought you were friends with her. Kokona: Only by that promise I made her promise to. Oh! What am I doing blabbering on? We have something to do here! Akio: What are we gonna do? Kokona: Help Masukomi with her newspaper. Akio: Oh. Masukomi's got a crush on us. Kokona (confused): What? Hideaki: Masukomi's a big fan of us. She LIKES us~! Hehe! Kokona (makes a disgusted face): How come she likes you two? She has low taste for such a high-ranking girl. Akio and Hideaki (angry): Hey! Kokona: Anyway, let's go with the plan already. (Kokona and the Fujinos are with Masukomi and the other News Club members.) Masukomi (covers her face): Go away! You three are embarrassing me! One of you is Hayate's cousin and the other two I can't face! Get out! Kokona: Come on! We have information on Taylor Stone! Masukomi (uncovers her face): Really? Hideaki: Yeah! Akio: And if you let her share that info with you, Hideaki and I are gonna give you a special surprise. *winks with a smirk* Hideaki (smirks): Yeah, we're gonna give you a special surprise! Hehehehe! Masukomi (blushes and smiles): Okay, I'll take care of that! News Club Members: Thank you very much! (Junko and Andrea are seen watching a romantic comedy movie together. The movie is called "I Wanna Make Ya Laugh!" and it is about a first year high school boy who is a transfer student from the Kansai region and he falls in love with a stoic first year high school girl who he wants to make her laugh. Junko and Andrea are eating popcorn and drinking soda as they watch the movie. They are laughing and enjoying themselves.) (Then the two girls walk out of the movie theater, laughing and talking about the movie.) Junko: I enjoyed the movie so much, Andrea-chan! Thank you so much for taking me! Andrea: You're welcome, Junko-chan. And I enjoyed the movie, too! I told you that I didn't think of you as a burden. Junko: I guess you're right, Andrea-chan. Andrea: I liked the part where the boy comes up with a plan to make the girl he likes finally laugh. Junko: Well, I liked the part where the girl finally laughs and they get together. Andrea: Junko-chan, would you like to go to a museum? Junko: Sure! I haven't been to one since I was little. Andrea: Alright, let's go! (The two girls smile as they walk together to go to a museum.) Junko (thinking): Andrea-chan is truly nice to me and considers my feelings instead of dragging me to wherever she wants me to go. I think Andrea-chan is my true friend, not Koko-chan. (Then the scene switches to Taylor, Martha, Toshiko, and Cosette sitting at a table in the café. Kai is taking the four girls' orders then leaves. Then Leon comes to bring their food and drinks. Kai and Leon helps Toshiko finish her food and then the two perform an act.) Taylor: Isn't this fun? Cosette: Sure is~nyan! I'm enjoying myself~nyan! Toshiko: Absolutely. Martha: We should have them do more acts for us. Toshiko: Yeah, let's make more orders. (The four girls make several more order and the butlers perform several more acts. Meanwhile, Andrea and Junko come back from the museum and are walking to Andrea's room. They happily talk about their great time at the museum then Andrea turns the TV on and they watch "The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings".) (Kokona snickers as she walks by Andrea's room.) Kokona (to herself): The Fujinos and I managed to get some embarrassing information on Taylor Stone from Masukomi. It was not easy, but with some persuasion, Masukomi couldn't refuse. Heehee! Taylor will be ruined soon enough. (stops snickering and turns toward Andrea's room) (Kokona shrugs dismissively and walks away.) (Andrea and Junko are still watching TV, a commercial appears on the TV.) Andrea: Do you like Care Bears, Junko-chan? Junko: I do, Andrea-chan. I never told anyone else other than my family about me liking Care Bears before. Not even Koko-chan knows about it. Andrea: Really? Wow. I wonder why you don't tell Kokona about you liking Care Bears. Junko: She'll think that I'm a baby if I tell her. Andrea: Well, I don't think that you are a baby for liking Care Bears. In fact, I like Care Bears, too. Junko (smiles): Thanks, Andrea-chan. Andrea (smiles): No problem, Junko-chan. Now, how about we continue watching? It'll come back on in a minute. (Junko nods and both girls continue watching "The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings". After it ends, Kokona walks to the entrance of Andrea's room and her jaw drops.) Kokona (angry and shocked): JU-TAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?! Junko (wide-eyed): Watching TV. Kokona: What did you watch?! Junko (nervously): W-we watched "The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings". Kokona (tries to hold in a snicker): Care Bears? You LIKE Care Bears?! (Junko nods and Kokona bursts into mocking laughter.) Kokona: What a baby! You like a baby show like Care Bears?! How babyish. Junko (blushing): I-I don't t-t-think it's a-a-a big d-deal. Kokona: Anyway, what other FUN things did you do that you didn't do with me? Junko: Go to the museum. Kokona: How boring! What else? Junko: Watched "I Wanna Make Ya Laugh!" at the movie theater. Kokona: That's a romantic comedy! You know how I hate romantic comedy movies! Junko: Well, at least, I didn't go with you to blackmail Taylor! I don't think doing such a thing would be right. Kokona (rolls her eyes): Tch! You're no fun, Ju-tan! Junko: Koko-chan, I'd rather do something fun that won't get me into trouble than do something risky that would get me into trouble or hurt someone! Kokona: That means...you broke your promise! Junko: I had to because you weren't being a true friend to me and you broke your promise, too! You treat me like an object or a tool. I can't take it anymore. Kokona (glares): Tch! Whatever. Pack up your stuff because I don't want to share a room with you anymore, you baby! *storms off* (Junko gets teary-eyed then bursts into tears and Andrea is angry about how Kokona treats Junko.) Andrea: What did you ever see in that girl, Junko-chan? Junko (cries): Our grades! But you were right, Andrea-chan. True friends aren't made from grades! I'm sorry I wasn't friends with you when we first met. Andrea (hugs Junko): It's okay, Junko-chan. You can be friends with me and my friends. You won't be lonely. Junko (hugs Andrea): Thanks, Andrea-chan. *sniffs* You're the best. Andrea: You're welcome. Would you like to stay in my room for a while? Junko: Sure, that'll be fine. I just need to pack up my stuff. (Junko goes to Kokona's room and packs up all of her things. Junko knows that Kokona is there, but does not look at or speak to her. Then she looks directly at her.) Junko: Good-bye, Kokona-san. May we be friends again someday. *Walks away to Andrea's room* Kokona (coldly): Farewell, Junko-chan. (Taylor, Martha, and Toshiko say good-bye to Cosette and go back to the academy. They saw the other students staring at Taylor and Masukomi has a triumphant smirk on her face.) Masukomi: Hahahahahahaha! I have let the whole school know about your dirty, little secret, Taylor Stone! Revenge is mine! Taylor: Um, Masukomi? Everyone already knows about me being a fujoshi. So...it's not a big surprise. (Masukomi's jaw drops while the other students agree with Taylor.) Masukomi: This is--This is preposterous! (She looks like she is about to burst into tears when the Fujinos appear.) Akio: Hey, Masukomi. We got that surprise ready for ya. Hideaki: Yeah, come with us and get it. Hehehe! Masukomi (blushes): Come on, Akio-kun and Hideaki-kun. Not in front of everyone. Well...alright. I'm going with the Fujinos. Masukomi...OUT~! (Everyone laughs as they see Masukomi and the Fujinos walk off together. Some of them even made jokes about the three being together.) Martha: You got Masukomi-san off your back, Taylor. Toshiko: And you didn't even need our help. Taylor: Yup. Anyway, did you have a good time at the café? Martha: Surprisingly, yes. Toshiko: I did. I wanna go back there again. Taylor: Now, how about a concert to celebrate my victory over Masukomi? Everyone: Yeah! (Taylor is on the auditorium stage and wearing her Spirited 6 uniform as she sings Kaze no Mukou e while the other students are seated with red glowsticks in their hands.) Taylor: Ame no mukou e kaze no mukou e... Namida nagasu no wa shinjiteru kara Kokoro no noto ni kaita kotoba Egaita toori ni ikanai toki Nijin da sora ni hanatta kotoba Boku no ushiro ni dekiteta michi Ame no mukou e kaze no mukou e tabi wa tsuzuite yuku Ima kimi no mukou e soshite boku no mukou e michi wa tsuzuite yuku Dokoka de furikaeru sono toki ga kite Kimi ni hanashi wo suru sono asa ga kite Itsudemo seiippai hashitte kitatte Uso itsuwari naku ietara iin da Boku no hi no mae ni hirogaru tabi Ame no mukou de kaze no mukou de niji ga kakatteiru Ima kimi no mukou de soshite boku no mukou de nanika ga matteiru Douka kienaide tsunaida tomoshibi yo kotoba wo koe kokoro wo narazu Ima kaze no mukou e Tabi wa tsuzuite kono michi wa tsuzuite Ame no mukou e kaze no mukou e Tabi wa tsuzuite michi wa tsuzuite... (The crowd cheers, claps, and shouts "Taylor!", "Taylor-chan!", "Tay-chan!", and "Tay Tay-chan!" after the performance. Taylor smiles and waves as she thanks the crowd.) Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder